Camille
by NaniLupus
Summary: Camille é nova em Hogwarts, transferida de Beauxbatons, vai parar na sonserina por sua tremenda ousadia. Apesar do desprezo de Draco, Zabini parece estar totalmente atraído.


- Posso? – perguntou Camille com a cabeça para dentro de uma cabine do Expresso.

- Eu não mordo. – respondeu Zabini ao perceber que a garota era bonita.

Ela entrou e se acomodou em na janela no banco da frente dele. No momento que ela cruzara as pernas ele pôde perceber que aquela não era uma garota comum. Usava uma saia mais curta que as demais meninas e principalmente a cinta-liga preta que realçava a pele clarinha da menina.

Zabini limpou a garganta e com seu melhor sorriso misterioso se sentou ao lado dela.

- Nova em Hogwarts? – ele perguntou como quem não quer nada.

- Sim, estudava em Beauxbatons, pedi transferência. – resumiu, não era tonta e podia perceber claramente a investida do moreno.

- Que ano você está lindinha?

- "Lindinha"? – ela ecoou com horror. – Não tinha nenhum apelido melhor? Lindinha é tão... brega. – respondeu revirando os olhos.

- É por que a senhorita ainda não disse seu nome. – ele respondeu.

- Sabia que como um bom cavalheiro você deveria dizer o seu antes de perguntar o dos outros? – ela provocou.

- Hei, Zabini nem chegamos em Hogwarts e já está dando em cima de garotas? – um garoto loiro e extremamente elegante perguntou entrando na cabine. – Ainda por cima uma prostituta, Zabini. – ele concluiu desprezível olhando brevemente as pernas da garota que se levantou em um pulo.

- Olha como se refere a mim, senhor-cabelo-intocável. – ela ameaçou com os olhos azuis brilhando furiosamente.

- Ou o que, senhorita-eu-cobro-barato? – ele devolveu com os olhos gelados.

- Isso. – acertou uma joelhada na parte íntima do garoto.

- Aiii... – fez Zabini sentindo dor pelo amigo.

O loiro sentou-se de imediato, levou algum tempo para se recuperar e olha-la com fúria.

- Vai ter volta. – ele prometeu em um rosnado.

- Veremos. – provocou mais um pouco antes de sair da cabine para procurar outra.

- Quem era aquela vadia Zabini? – Draco perguntou cuspindo as palavras.

- Eu que sei Draco. – fez o outro – mas ela te acertou legal. – debochou rindo. Mas quando o loiro lhe lançou um olhar assassino ele se forçou a parar. – Só sei que veio de Beauxbatons. – acrescentou com mais umas risadas.

- Deve ter sido expulsa de lá. – murmurou Draco.

- Meninas? – Camille abriu mais uma cabine onde uma loira e uma ruiva passaram a olha-la com sorrisos simpáticos. – posso me sentar com vocês? O resto do trem está cheio.

- Claro. – concordou a loira sorrindo espontaneamente.

- Então, eu sou Gina Weasley e essa é Luna Lovegood. – a ruiva apresentou.

- Camille Hewlett. Fui transferida de Beauxbatons. – fez uma breve apresentação enquanto Gina notou a cinta-liga da menina e não pode evitar o pré-conceito que estabeleceu.

Camille notou a mudança de feição de Gina enquanto Luna ainda estava com uma atmosfera de birutice em volta de si. Precisava de aliados. E conhecia a velha rivalidade entre Grifinória e Sonserina.

- Encontrei com uns sonserinos na última cabine... Err, insuportáveis.

- Ah é? Como eles eram?

- Um eu sei se chamar Zabini e o outro era loiro aguado com olhos cinzas e frios.

- Draco Malfoy. – Gina contatou revirando os olhos.

- O que aquela Doninha fez dessa vez? – um ruivo perguntou aparecendo na cabine, acompanhado de mais duas pessoas: uma menina de cabelos lanzudos de olhar inteligente, e um garoto com o cabelo estilo "acabei de acordar" e olhos verdes por trás de óculos redondos. – Ah desculpe. – pediu Rony ao notar a presença de uma morena que ele não conhecia.

- Esta é Camille, Rony, ela foi transferida de Beauxbatons. – Gina explicou.

- Rony Weasley. – apresentou-se passando os olhos brevemente pelas pernas da menina e corando em seguida.

- Camille, estes são Harry e Hermione. – apresentou Gina respectivamente.

- Prazer. – a garota limitou-se com um sorriso pequeno, mas amigável.

- Então Rony, como Camille estava dizendo antes de ser estupidamente interrompida por você. – Gina provocou em tom sério. – Ela encontrou com o Malfoy e o Zabini na outra cabine.

- Coitada de você. – Rony interrompeu novamente.

- Mas ficou tudo bem. – Camille acrescentou. – Quer dizer, eu não sei se o Malfoy vai poder ter filhos... mas... isso é problema dele. – ela falou e com o seu olhar todos entenderam e caíram na risada.

Depois que as risadas cessaram, Hermione perguntou:

- Já sabe para que casa gostaria de ir, Camille?

- Na verdade não estou me importando com isso. – respondeu ela em tom de quem realmente não liga. – É o meu ultimo ano mesmo.

Vieram o caminho todo conversando amigavelmente. No castelo McGonagall chamou os alunos novos que não eram primeiranistas para serem selecionados individualmente.

-_ Difícil... tem a coragem da Grifinória... a inteligência da Corvinal... a lealdade da Lufa-Lufa... mas a ousadia lhe condena: SONSERINA. _– gritou o chapéu velho e surrado na cabeça de Camille e seu primeiro pensamento em relação a isso foi que ele não precisava ter gritado tão alto já que a sala estava em silêncio. Saíram dali e foram para o Salão Principal.

Andou para a mesa da Sonserina recebendo alguns olhares masculinos no caminho.

- Olha quem está vindo ai, Draco. – cochichou Zabini para o amigo.

- Não acredito que essa vadia veio para a Sonserina.

- Oi Zabini. – ela cumprimentou amigavelmente sentando ao lado dele e afrouxando a gravata e abrindo três botões da blusa, enquanto Zabini olhava para a parte recém descoberta com os olhos arregalados.

- Não temos programa para você hoje, querida. – disse Draco com desdém.

- Não aceitaria com você nem que pagasse um milhão. – ela devolveu.

- Seu lugar é junto da escória da Sonserina, não aqui conosco. – ele informou com a maior tranqüilidade apontando para alguns perdedores na outra ponta da mesa.

- Zabini, você acha isso também? – ela perguntou com a maior cara de cãozinho sem dono.

- Não! O Draco é que não sabe se portar como um cavalheiro. – repreendeu o amigo com um olhar que Draco conhecia bem ao mesmo tempo em que Camille lhe lançava um sorriso provocante do tipo "eu venci".

- Isso não é justo já que Zabini tem um fraco por um par de seios. – murmurou ele.

- Ora Malfoy, se quer tanto impressionar o Zabini você pode colocar silicone! – sugeriu ela sarcasticamente.

- Cala a boca que a conversa ainda não chegou na esquina. – mandou ele desdenhoso.

- Sai de perto que o cavalo ta dando coice. – ela falou para Zabini, que segurou uma risada.

- Draquinho. – chamava Pansy empurrando um garoto para se sentar ao lado dele.

Draco revirou os olhos, mas pode ver claramente Camille segurando uma risada de deboche.

- Ah, oi. – Pansy cumprimentou Camille. – você é Camille Hewlett não é?

- Como sabe? – perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Você se surpreenderia sobre as coisas que Pansy sabe. – Zabini confidenciou a ela. – ou com a velocidade em que as descobre. – acrescentou.

- Eu ouvi por ai. – explicou Pansy brevemente. – Nós vamos nos divertir hoje à noite, Draco? – perguntou mexendo na gravata do loiro.

- Ora Pansy, faça-me o favor, acabamos de chegar. – bufou ele entediado.

- Ah Draco, você está ficando muito chato. Se fosse há uns dois anos você iria sem pensar duas vezes. – brigou ela colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Há dois anos atrás você ainda não estava _gasta, _Pansy. – informou ele com desdém.

Camille fez o que podia para segurar uma gargalhada.

- Alguém pode me explicar por que o Trio Maravilha está olhando para cá? – interrompeu Draco.

- Ah, são os grifinórios do Expresso. – falou Camille quando os reconheceu mandando discretamente um aceno para eles, que hesitantes corresponderam.

- Você... _interage_ com aquele tipo de gente? – questionou Draco com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Sabe Malfoy, ao contrário de você, eu _interajo _com quem quiser _interagir_ comigo. Não existe essa linha "fora Grifinórios, traidores do sangue e sangues-ruins". Se eu não gostar de uma pessoa não vai ser pelo brasão que ela carrega nas vestes, nem pelo sangue que corre nas veias, mas sim pelo seu caráter. – respondeu calmamente ela o que fez o sangue de Draco ferver.

- Ui, essa deu nos dedos, heim Draco. – provocou Zabini, mas quando olhou para Draco percebeu que o amigo não estava para brincadeiras, muito pelo contrário.

Camille nem identificou qual azaração o loiro usou, mas automaticamente puxou a varinha das vestes e gritou "Protego!" fazendo com que o feitiço ricocheteasse no escudo e acertasse Draco.

- Draco, Draco! – chamava Zabini balançando a mão na frente do amigo que estava zonzo e parecia realmente passar mal.

- Ele está bem? – perguntou Camille se espichando para espiar o loiro.

- Draquinho, Draquinho. – murmurava Pansy como uma barata tonta. – Olha o que você fez com o Draquinho. – acusou ela.

- Eu não fiz nada, ele que veio tocando azaração pra cima de mim. – defendeu-se Camille.

Mas Draco nem escutava o que estava acontecendo a sua volta, a única coisa que podia ouvir era um zumbido muito, mas muito alto e agudo. Tão alto e insuportável que ele não podia escutar os próprios pensamentos. Agudo de tal forma que parecia perfurar os seus tímpanos. De qualquer forma aquilo _doía._ E ela iria pagar, ah se ia...

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou McGonagall, só então eles perceberam que quase toda a mesa da Sonserina os estava encarando.

- Desculpe Professora McGonagall, foi apenas um pequeno desentendimento que eu garanto que não irá se repetir. – garantiu Camille. E Minerva notou que ao contrario dos demais sonserinos aquela menina não a olhava com desprezo e superioridade.

- Assim espero. – finalizou saindo.

- Boa menina. – elogiou Zabini. – Vamos para o salão comunal. – informou saindo com Draco.

- Eu vou com vocês. – disse Camille deixando a mesa.

- Não. Você já causou problemas de mais. – barrou Draco notando agora que o zumbido estava bem mais fraco e portanto podia ouvir.

- Ora Malfoy, se não fosse pela _sua_ azaração nada disso teria acontecido. – falou ela irritada. – além do mais eu poderia muito bem ter te entregue para a McGonagall.

- Você quer que eu peça desculpas, ou agradeça? – perguntou irônico.

- Draco, dá um desconto. – pediu Zabini intervindo e acabando com a discussão.

Em silencio desceram os três para as masmorras, Zabini murmurou a senha e entraram. Draco se sentou em um sofá, Zabini se jogou em uma poltrona e Camille em outra.

- Você está bem, Draco? – Zabini questionou quando o viu massagear as têmporas.

- Dor de cabeça. – ele resmungou em resposta. Era verdade, aquele zunido horrível tinha ido embora e deixado em seu lugar uma tremenda dor de cabeça.

- É Malfoy, o feitiço se voltou contra o feiticeiro. – Camille debochou, mas ele parecia estar realmente sofrendo com aquilo, queria oferecer a ele uma poção contra dor de cabeça que sempre carregava consigo para eventuais dores, mas em pensar que aquele feitiço era para acertá-la...

Que se danasse, ela não era de guardar rancor. Conjurou um cálice com água e misturou a poção enquanto Zabini a acompanhava com os olhos.

- O que é isso? – Draco perguntou quando ela parou na sua frente oferecendo um cálice com liquido suspeito.

- Para a dor de cabeça. – explicou brevemente, não se sentia muito confortável deste modo, fazendo um favor para o Malfoy.

- Jura? – perguntou solene.

- Ai Malfoy, não sou eu que estou _morrendo_ de dor de cabeça, então se você aceitar ou não, também não será problema meu. – bufou ela cansada, era tão difícil aceitar uma coisa das mãos dela?

- Virou a _garota boazinha _agora? – debochou ele, mas na verdade sentia-se estranhamente incomodado com o gesto dela.

- Malfoy, anda logo com isso, vai querer a poção ou não? – atalhou ela sem humor para gracejos.

Mas a resposta dele, seja qual fosse, foi abafada pelos estudantes sonserinos que chegavam ao Salão, e que logo se abancaram como se estivessem em casa.

- Malfoy, vai logo com isso, eu não vou ficar aqui de pé a vida toda. – ela reclamou.

- Vai sim. Pegaram o seu lugar. – Malfoy informou apontando com o olhar a poltrona que ela estava, agora sendo ocupada por um sonserino com cara de poucos amigos.

- Como se _aquilo_ fosse problema. – ela murmurou fazendo pouco caso.

- Eu tomo a poção se conseguir o seu lugar de volta. – barganhou ele.

- Como se eu ganhasse alguma coisa por você tomar a poção. – ela deu de ombros. – Mas vai ser divertido. – acrescentou largando o cálice na mão do loiro.

Ela caminhou até o sonserino que ocupava o seu lugar, Draco a viu apoiar uma mão em cada braço da poltrona e ficar bem próxima do sonserino. Ela falou alguma coisa e sorriu, ele sorriu maroto e respondeu, conversaram mais um pouco o que fez Draco desejar muito que todo o Salão Comunal estivesse em silencio para que ele pudesse ouvir.

Ele levantou e ela lhe sorriu mais uma vez, agora agradecendo (pela leitura labial que Draco pôde fazer) e se sentando com as pernas cruzadas, o sonserino deu uma olhada rápida para as pernas da garota e saiu.

Depois disso ela se virou para Draco com um sorriso desdenhado e vitorioso.

- Sua vez. – ela informou em um movimento de lábios. E sorriu mais uma vez ao vê-lo beber a poção.

- Você é muito _má_, Camille. – Zabini sussurrou sensualmente no ouvido dela, atrás da sua poltrona. Havia acompanhado toda a cena.

- Você nem imagina o quanto. – ela sussurrou em resposta. Levantando-se e dando a volta na poltrona. – Boa noite, Zabini. – desejou dando um beijo displicente e provocativo na bochecha dele, pegando de leve no canto dos lábios. Tê-lo na sua mão, aquilo seria útil mais tarde.

Os dois rapazes observaram ela subir para o dormitório, Zabini com um interesse malicioso e Draco torcendo para que ela caísse.

- Essa garota tem poder sobre o sexo masculino. – Zabini comentou se aproximando de Draco. – E o pior é que ela sabe disso.

- Ah Zabini. – bufou Draco irritado sem entender como o amigo poderia ter algum interesse naquela idiota. – é só mais uma imbecil que vai pra cama com você assim que você estralar os dedos. E eu nem sei por que estamos falando dela. – finalizou com aquilo com uma cara que não deixaria Zabini retomar o assunto.


End file.
